bioniclefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:The Great Pridak/Moja Historia 2008
Mrok Na Niebie Cała ta historia to wymysł użytkownika The Great Pridak(to moja historia). 1. Wyspa w której okolice trafił Matoro nazywała się Karda Nui.Kiedy Matoro użył Igniki,Maski Życia,by ocalić Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui,światło z maski oświetliło bardzo jasno Karda Nui.Oślepiło jednicześnie kilka istot. - Co się stało? -spytał Makuta Vamprah. Vamprah był członkiem Bractwa Makuty.Była to istota bardziej drapieżna od innych członków Bractwa.Był niebieskiego koloru. Jeszcze przed chwilą zszedł na Bagna Sekretów,i nagle zobaczył jakąś postać,z jakąś maską.Rozpoznał w tej postaci Toa. Chwilę póżniej ten Toa założył maskę,którą trzymał i z maski wystrzeliło bardzo jasne światło.I była to ostatnia rzecz którą widział. Teraz siedział bezradny i oślepiony.Nie widział nic,a zatem nie wiedział dokąd lecieć.Przez chwilę nie pamiętał,co się przed chwilą wydarzyło.Kiedy sobie przypomniał nagle coś usłyszał.Ten dżwięk skojarzył mu się z istotą która leciała tak szybko,że dosłownie przecinała powietrze.Najpierw coś co wydawało ten dżwięk było bardzo blisko.Póżniej stopniowo cichl,aż w końcu zapanowała zupełna cisza. Dopiero po godzinie usłyszał coś znajomego.Mianowicie usłyszał krzyk,,Vamprah!'' który wydaała z siebie istota bardzo znajoma Vamprahowi. Był to Mutran,który również był Makuta.Mutran był jednym z najlepszych naukowców Bractwa Makuty.Jeden z najlepszych mistrzów mutacji nie leciał sam.Leciał z Chiroxem i Antrozem,kolejni Makuta, którzy zostli oślepieni przez światło Igniki.Mutran mówił im jak mają lecieć. W końcu dolecieli do Vampraha. - Wszystko dobrze?- zapytał Mutran. - Nie,nie jest dobrze!- powiedział zdenerwowany Vamprah,który chociaż nie widział teraz Mutrana to jednak go słyszał,i był zwrócony w jego stronę.- Zostałem oślepiony i ma być dobrze?!. -Leć za mną,wiem co zrobić- powiedział bystry Mutran.- Będę mówił ci jak lecieć. 2. Czterech Makuta:Antroz,Chirox,Vamprah i Mutran lecieli do Karda Nui,konkretnie do bazy Mutrana. Mutran nie został oślepiony przez światło,ponieważ w tamtej chwili był zwrócony w stronę przeciwną do położenia Matoro.Kiedy dolecieli do bazy Mutrana spotkali od razu na wejsciu jego asystenta,Vicana,który był kiedyś Le-Matoranem,jednak Mutran zamienił go w Matorana Cienia i dodatkowo zmutował. - No i co z nimi Vican?-spytał swojego asystenta Mutran. - Są uwięzieni.- odpowiedział Vican.- I gotowi do mutacji. Makuta weszli do bazy,po czym Mutran uwolnił z trzech klatek trzech Matoran Światła- Radiaka,Gavlę i Kiropa. Chwilę póżniej zmienił ich w Matoran Cienia za pomocą Robactwa Cienia.Zmutował ich również . -Widzę!- Ucieszył się Antroz. - Ja też!- ucieszył się Chirox. -Ja również!- ucieszył się Vamprah. Teraz Makuta patrzeli na świat oczami tych Matoran.Nagle do pomieszczenia wpadł jakiś matoran cienia. - Jakieś niezidentyfikowane obiekty na horyzoncie!- krzyknął. 3. Do Karda Nui zmierzali Toa Nuva.To były obiekty,które zauważył Matoranin.Tych sześciu Toa miało przeznaczenie uratować Centrum Wszechświata od zła.W pewnym momencie zatrzymali się . - Musimy się rozdzielić- powiedział Tahu,Toa ognia.- Na dwie grupy. - Wiem jak się podzielimy.- powiedział Lewa. - Jak?- zapytał Kopaka. - Ja,ty i Pohatu polecimy na Karda Nui.- powiedział Lawe zwracając się do Kopaki.-A Tahu,Onua i Gali polecą na Bagna Sekretów. - Tak zróbmy.- powiedział Tahu i natychmiast zaczął lecieć w dół .Za nim polecieli Gali i Onua. - No to lećmy.- powiedział Pohatu i wszyscy trzej Toa zaczęli lecieć ku Karda Nui. 4. Toa lecąc nie zdawali sobie sprawy z zagrożenia które było tak blisko.Dolecieli do Karda Nui i nagle coś usłyszeli. Obejrzyli się do tyłu.Zauważili jakieś tzry istoty lecące wprost na nich. - Co to?- spytał Pohatu. Wkrótce otrzymał odpowiedż na pytanie.Trzy istoty doleciały do Toa i zatrzymały się przed nimi.Toa rozpoznali w nich Makuta. - A wy kto?- spytał Kopaka. - Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.- odpowiedział Antroz,przywódca drużyny Makuta na Karda Nui. - Nie jesteśmy w każdym razie waszymi przyjaciółmi.- powiedział Chirox,czarny Makuta,który był równie dobry w mutacji jak Mutran. - Na co czekamy?-szepnął Vamprah do Antroza . - Wiemy o tym.- odpowiedzał Chiroxowi Lewa. - ATAK!!- krzyknął Antroz i zanim Toa zdążyli zareagować zostali oszołomieni. -Co teraz?-spytał Radiak Antroza. -Teraz zabierzmy ich do naszej bazy.-odpowiedział Antroz. 5. -Co się stało?- spytał pół przytomny Pohatu.-Gdzie jesteśmy? Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi na te pytania.Lewa i Kopaka byli nie przytomni.Zauważył,że znajduje się w pomieszczeniu wypełnionym martwymi ciałami istot,których nie rozpoznał.Związany był mocnym sznurem a jego bronie zniknęły. Nagle otworzyły się jakieś dzrzwiczki i do pomieszczenia wszedł Kirop,czarny Matoran Cienia.Pohatu natychmiast opuścił głowę,udając nieprzytomnego. -Jeszcze nie przytomni.-stwierdził Kirop.-A może nawet martwi? Mówiąc to wykazał małe podniecenie.Chwilę póżńiej wyszedł i zamknął za sobą dzrzwiczki. Pohatu zorientował się,że są w czymś w rodzaju lochów . -No to świetnie.-powiedział z ironią Pohatu,całkowicie odzyskując przytomność.-Muszę coś wymyślić na Wielkie Istoty! Nagle pohatu usłyszał znajomy dżwięk.To jego towarzysze zaczęli odzyskiwać przytomność. -Lewa,Kopaka obudżcie się!-powiedział Pohatu. -Co się stało?-spytał pół przytomny Lewa. -Co to za miejsce?-spytał Kopaka. -Zostaliśmy napadnięci przez Makuta i uwięzili nas w tym pomieszczeniu. -Przypomina celę.-stwierdził Kopaka,powoli odzyskując przytomność. -Istotnie.-Potwierdził Pohatu.-Ale nie to jest ważne.Musimy się stąd jakoś wydostać. -Ale jak?-spytał Lewa. -Właśnie nad tym się zastanawiam.-odpowiedział Pohatu.-I wy również powinniście.Całe szczęście,że wciąż żyjemy. Kopaka stracił cierpliwość.Napiął mięśnie i starał się rozerwać łańcuchy,ale nic z tego. -Jak to rozerwać?-spytał zdenerwowany.-Gdzie ci Makuta?Już nie mogę się doczekać następnego spotkania z nimi. -Możemy nie doczekać nawet tego.-powiedział Pohatu.-Może tu umrzemy razem w tym gnijącym lochu, jak szczury skalne. Pohatu tracił nadzieję,że jeszcze się stąd wydostaną.Tymczasem Lewa rozmyślał,jak by się stąd wydostać.I nagle go olśniło. -No tak!-krzyknął . -Co?-spytał Kopaka. -Przecież... -Przecież zginiecie tu,jak szczury skalne.-powiedział Kirop gwałtownie otwierając dzrzwi.-Nie wyjdzicie stąd Toa.NIGDY!! -Jesteś pewien?-spytał go z lekkim poczuciem humoru Pohatu. -Tak.-odpowiedział Kirop . -UUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!-Kopaka wydał z siebie ten dżwięk i napinając mięśnie najbardziej jak mógł rozerwał sznur. -Jak!?-spytał Kirop. Po chwili Kopaka podskoczył do niego i chwycił za szyję. -Teraz gadaj.-powiedział z wściekłością w oczach.-Gdzie są Makuta? -CHIRO....uuummmuuumm-zanim Kirop zdołał wykrzyknąć imię Chiroxa,Kopaka zakrył mu usta. -Ani się waż.-powiedział.-GDZIE SĄ MAKUTA? Odetkał usta Kiropa poczym ten powiedział ze strachem : -W bazie . -Konkretnie?-spytał Kopaka. -NIE PO.....uumummmuum. -Albo się zamkniesz albo cię uduszę.-powiedział Kopaka.-Gadaj! -Spokojnie,Kopaka!-starał się go uspokoić Lewa. -Ok,powiem.-powiedział Kirop.-Za tobą! I w tym momencie od sklepienia jaskini oderwał się przyczepiony do niej Vamprah. 6. Kopaka rzucił się na ziemię, z trudem unikając Vampraha.Puścił jednocześnie Kiropa,który w tym samym momencie strzelił wiązką cienia ze swych ostrzy,powodując utratę przytomności u Kopaki.Chwilę pożniej koło Kiropa wylądował Vamprah. -Nie ładnie.-powiedział, jak do dzieci ,zwracając się w rzeczywistości do Toa.-Nie macie z nami szans Toa . -Jesteś pewien?,UUUUUUGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!-Lewa rozerwał sznur poczym rzucił się w stronę Makuty. Wywiązała się krótka szamotanina.Matoran chciał pomóc Vamprahowi,jednak został powalony na ziemię przez Lewę, który zadał mu kopniaka w brzuch.Po chwili Pohatu rozerwał sznur,którym był uwiązany i rzucił się w stronę Makuty. Z dużą siłą uderzył go,jednocześnie powodując jego utratę przytomności.Pohatu wziął na plecy Kopakę,poczym powiedział: -Szybko,musimy się stąd wydostać! -HAAA!!! Nagle na Pohatu rzuciła się matoranka cienia,Gavla,przywódczyni matoran cienia na Karda Nui.To dzięki niej Vamprah widział co robił.Zanim zdążyła obezwładnić Pohatu,zrobił to z nią Lewa.Po chwili dwójka Toa(Pohatu z Kopaką na plecach) wybiegli z pomieszczenia i zaczęli uciekać na zewnątrz. -Zaraz,przecież musimy odzyskać bronie!- przypomniał sobie Lewa,i zawrócił,a za nim pobiegł Pohatu. -Dokąd biegniesz?!-spytał pół krzykiem Lewy. -Wiem,gdzie one są.- odpowiedział Toa powietrza.-Choć za mną. 7. Dwaj Toa zatrzymali się przed jakimiś drzwiami. -Skąd wiesz,że to te dzrzwi?-spytał Pohatu. -Nie wiem tego,bracie,nie wiem.-odpowiedział Lewa.-Ale tak mi się zdaje,że to mogą być te. Po tych słowach nacisnął klamkę i dzrzwi się otworzyły. -Nie były zamknięte?-zdziwił się Lewa.-Jeśli to rzeczywiście zbrojownia,to powinna być zamknięta na kłódkę i pilnie strzerzona. -Też coś mi tu nie pasuje.-powiedział Pohatu.-Ale wejdżmy. I Toa weszli do środka.Zdziwili się gdy nagle stanęli przed nimi Matoranie Cienia. -Tak myślałem.-powiedział Pohatu.-To pułapka. -Oczywiście,że tak!-powiedział jakiś zielony matoran cienia.-Nie sądziłeś chyba Toa,że wasze bronie zostaną tu bez straży. -Za chwilę jej nie będzie.-powiedział Lewa. -Yyyyy.-Kopaka właśnie się ocknął. Lewa obezwładnił szybko Matoran Cienia,po czym wziął swoje bronie. -Co się stało?-spytał odzyskujący przytomność Kopaka. -Nie ma czasu na wyjaśnianie sytuacji.-powiedział Pohatu. Po chwili Kopaka wstał i wziął swoje bronie.Zrobił to również Pohatu,po czym Lewa zauważył kilka otworów w ścianie skalnej,przez którą Toa wydostali się na powierzchnię. 8. Lecąc nad Karda Nui,Toa zastanawiali się: -I co teraz?-spytał Lewa. -Musimy znależć Matoran światła.-powiedział Kopaka -Patrzcie!-powiedział Pohatu. Na jednym z krańców wyspy,Pohatu zauważył dużą grupę Matoran.Właściwie były to dwie grupy. -To chyba Matoranie Światła i Cienia walczą między sobą.-stwierdził Pohatu. -Musimy im pomóc.-powiedział Kopaka,po czym poleciał w stronę walczących. Pohatu i Lewa polecieli za nim i włączyli się do bitwy.Za pomocą broni Midak Skyblaster obezwładnili kilku Matoran cienia. Matoranie Światła zauważyli,że przyleciała do niech pomoc.Lewa zauważył jakiegoś zielonego Matorana Światła, który był otoczony przez grupę Matoran Cienia.Zauważył on jednak nadlatującego Toa i wiedział,że jest bezpieczny.Chwilę póżniej Lewa złapał go za rękę i odleciał trochę dalej. -Kim ty jesteś?-spytał matoranin w locie Toa. -Mam na imię Lewa,jestem Toa powietrza. -Ja mam na imię Tanma i jetem ostatnim Matoraninem ze swojej wioski.Chcę się zemścić na tych przeklętych Makuta,za to,co zrobili! -My mamy za zadanie oczyścić tą wyspę od Makuta,a także wam pomóc. -Akurat świetnie się składa. -Wskocz mi na plecy.Będziesz bezpieczniejszy. -Dobra. Matoran zrobił to co mu nakazał Toa,po czym zawrócili i ruszyli do bitwy.Chwilę póżniej do Lewy i Tanmy dołączyli Pohatu z Matoranem Photokiem na plecach,oraz Kopaka z Matoranem Solekiem na plecach.Toa odgonili po jakimś czasie Matoran cienia,którzy poddali się. 9. Matoranie Światła,po zapoznaniu się z Toa udali się do największej wioski.Toa udali się na prywatną rozmwę z przywódcą Matoran Światła,Tanmą. -Więc przybyliście tu by nas wybawić i oczyścić Karda Nui od zła?-spytał przywódca Matoran Światła. -Dokładnie.-potwierdził Kopaka. -Mogę się do was przyłączyć? -Lepiej nie.-powiedział Toa lodu. -Dlaczego nie?-spytał Pohatu. -Nie będziemy wystawiać Matoran na niebezpieczeństwo.-powiedział Kopaka. -Poczekajcie przyprowadzę Soleka i Photoka.-powiedział Tanma. Po chwili przyprowadził tych dwóch Matoran,białego Matorana Światła Soleka,oraz brązowego Matorana Światła Photoka. -Możemy wam pomóc.-powiedział Photok.-Nie jesteśmy tak bezbronni,jak wam się wydaje. -Wolimy was nie narażać.-powiedział Kopaka. -Możemy się przydać.-powiedział Solek. -Mogą się przydać.-potwierdził Lewa.-Niech z nami lecą. -No dobra.-powiedział Kopaka.-Ale jeśli zginą to nie będzie moja wina. -No to lećmy.-powiedział Photok. -Gdzie?-zapytał Solek. -Do Makuta!-powiedział Tanma.-A gdzie by indziej? -Racja.-potwierdził Solek.-No to lećmy! -Nie możemy zostawić reszty Matoran bez zawiadamiania ich o tym,co zamierzamy zrobić.-zauważył Lewa. -No więc ich powiadomimy o tym.-powiedział Kopaka. Po chwili Toa polecieli zawiadomić Matoran o tym,że lecą by znależć Makuta,oraz o tym,że muszą ich zostawić. 10. Toa lecieli z Matoranami na plecach,nie zdając sobie sprawy,że Makuta śledzą ich.Postanowili jednak się ujawnić i zaczęli gonić Toa.Ci się rozdzielili. Vamprah z Gavlą na plecach poleciał za Pohatu,Antroz z Radiakiem na plecach za Kopaką,a Chirox z Kiropem na plecach za Lewą. W pewnym momencie Kopaka zatrzymał się na skałce i na niej wylądował.Również Antroz po dogonieniu Toa wylądował na skałce. -Nareszcie,sam na sam.-powiedział. -Nie sądzisz chyba,że tak łatwo nas pokonasz,Antroz?!-powiedział Solek. -Pokonam was łatwiej niż myślicie.-powiedział czerwony Makuta. -No to walczmy,zobaczymy,co potrafisz.-powiedział Kopaka Chwilę póżniej Toa i Makuta rzucili się na siebie.Po kilku minutach zderzania się brońmi,Antroz przewrócił Toa na ziemię,jednocześnie Solek odczepił się od pleców Kopaki i z dużym impetem upadł na ziemię,tracąc przytomność. -To koniec,Toa!!-powiedział Antroz. Nagle z całym impetem w Antroza wjechała jakaś postać.Radiak odczepił się od pleców Antroza,a on sam o mało co nie spadł w przepaść.Zdąrzył się zaczepić pazurami o skały.Kopaka nie zdąrzył perzyjrzeć się postaci,która go uratowała,jednak spostrzegł,że ta postać leciała na desce. Momentalnie zerwał się na nogi,po czym obudził Soleka,który wstał i przyczepił się do jego pleców.Chwilę póżniej odlecieli,by pomóc reszcie Toa. 11. Kopaka i Solek spotkali się z resztą w wiosce Matoran Światła. -No i co?-spytał Pohatu.-Co z resztą Makuta?Mnie uratowała jakaś dziwna postać,gdy miałem spaść w przepaść. -Mnie też jakaś postać uratowała.-zauważył Lewa.-Gdy miałem zostać zmieniony w Toa cienia. -Mnie też coś uratowało,gdy siłowałem się z Antrozem.-powiedział Kopaka. -To pewnie jedna i ta sama postać.-stwierdził Pohatu. Nagle rozległ się huk. -Co to było?-spytał Lewa. -Wielkie Istoty to wiedzą,bracie.-powiedział Kopaka. -Myśleliście,że będzicie się bawić beze mnie?-powiedziała jakaś postać,stojąca za Toa. Toa obejrzeli się.Spostrzegli przed sobą wysoką postać z Maską Cieni na głowie. -Icarax!-krzyknął Kopaka.-Co tu robisz? -Mam pewne zadanie.-odpowiedział Makuta. -Jakie?-spytał Lewa. -Zmieść was z powierzchni ziemi!-warknął Icarax,po czym wystrzelił Tridax Pod w Lewę.Toa z trudem uniknął pocisku. Trójka Toa zaczęła strzelać do Makuty,który bez trudu odbijał ich pociski. -Sądzicie,że te wasze pukawki coś mi zrobią?-zapytał pewny siebie Icarax.-AAAA!! Nagle coś strzeliło pociskiem w jego plecy.Makuta upadł na ziemię.Do Toa podleciała jakaś postać w masce. -Kim jesteś?-spytał Kopaka. -Chyba to jakiś Toa,który dotknął Maski Życia i został przeklęty,spójrz,ma ją na sobie! -Nie jestem przeklęty.-odpowiedziała postać.-Jestem Toa,którego stworzyła ta maska. -Toa Życia?-spytał Pohatu. -Dokładnie.Mówcie mi Toa Ignika. -Pomożesz nam w naszej misji?-spytał Kopaka. -Jasne,Kopaka. -Skąd znasz moje imię?. -Obserwuję was od jakiegoś czasu.Znam wasze zadanie.I wasze imiona.Toa powietrza to Lewa,a Toa kamienia to Pohatu. -Dokładnie.-powiedział Lewa. Nagle Icarax wstał uderzając swoim mieczem Toa Ignika i go oszałamiając.Chwilę póżniej odleciał,a Toa woleli za nim nie lecieć. -Toa Ignika,nic ci nie jest?-spytał troskliwie Pohatu. -Ahh,kto to był?-zapytał Toa Ignika ,podnosząc się z ziemi. -Jeden z naszych największych wrogów.-odpowiedział Kopaka. Nagle przybiegli Tanma,Solek i Photok. -Co się stało?-spytał Tanma.-Kto to jest? -Zaatakował nas Makuta Icarax,jeden z naszych największych wrogów,a to jest Toa Ignika.To on nas uratował wcześniej. -Aha.-powiedział Tanma.-No to lećmy za tym Icaraxem! -No to wskakujcie!-powiedział Pohatu. -Ale będzie zabawa.-powiedział z uśmiechem Kopaka.-Toa Ignika leć z nami. -Dobrze.-odpowiedział Toa Życia. Po chwili Matoranie wsiedli trzem Toa na plecy,a Toa Ignika na swoją deskę,po czym wszyscy polecieli za Icaraxem. 12. Podczas lotu Toa nie wiedzieli,że są obserwowani przez Makutę Mutrana i jego asystenta,Vicana. Siedząc w ukryciu rozmawiali: -Ciekawe czy Toa nabiorą się na moją pułapkę?-zagadnął Mutran. -Z udziałem Icaraxa powinno się udać.-stwierdził Vican. -Mam taką nadzieję. Tymczasem Toa lecieli nie zdawając sobie sprawy z niebezpieczeństwa.Nagle zauważyli Icaraxa,który stał na skale i był zwrócony w stronę przeciwną do Toa. Kopaka strzelił z Midaka.Jednak kiedy pocisk miał trafić Makutę,ten po prostu wykonał unik i odwrócił się do Toa. -Gońcie mnie!-powiedział,po czym odleciał w stronę przeciwną do Toa. Toa puścili się za nim,nie wiedząc,że tak naprawdę lecą wprost do pułapki.Po kilkunastu minutach lotu,wlecieli w jakąś dużą komorę.O mało co nie zderzyli się ze ścianą skalną.Icarax poprostu zawrócił,a kiedy wyleciał z komory,z podłoża na krańcu komory wysunęły się metalowe kraty,zainstalowane tam przez Mutrana. -Ale jesteście naiwni,Toa.-powiedział Chirox,który był przyczepiony do górnej ściany komory.-Sądziłem,że wy,Toa, jesteście bardziej zorientowani,ale jednak się myliłem. -Teraz będzie zabawa.-powiedział Kirop,przyczepiony do pleców Makuty. -Zaraz.-powiedział Chirox.-A ten ze srebrną maską na głowie to kto? -Dowiesz się w swoim czasie.-powiedział Toa Ignika.-Atakujmy! Zamin Toa rzucili się na Chiroxa,ten odczepił się od ściany,po czym wyleciał przez niewielki otwór w ścianie a potem go zatkał. -No świetnie.-powiedział z ironią Kopaka.-Ciekawe ,jak się stąd wydostaniemy? -Zniszczmy kraty!-powiedział Pohatu,który zamierzał strzelić z Midaka. -Nie strzelaj!-powiedział Lewa.-Jeśli zbyt często będziemy ich używać,to Karda Nui pogrąży się w mroku! -No to ty strzel.-powiedział Pohatu.-Jesteś połączony z Tanmą,a więc jeśli ty będziesz strzelać nic się nie stanie Karda Nui. -Ok,strzelę.-powiedział Lewa. Toa powietrza strzelił,jednak na marne.Chwilę póżniej Kopaka,Toa Ignika i Lewa użyli swych ostrzy,jednak i to nie pomogło.Kraty były wykonane z protostali. Toa zastanawiali się,jak uciec z tej ogromnej celi.Tymczasem Icarax i Chirox rozmawiali po drugiej stronie komory. -Świetna robota,Icarax.-pochwalił Icaraxa Chirox.-Toa złapaliśmy jak muchy. -Nie chwal mnie to ja powinienem chwalić ciebie w odpowiednich momentach.-oburzył się Icarax.-Jestem teraz nowym przywódcą naszego Bractwa i oczekuje szacunku od innych. -Ale i tak ci Toa dali się za łatwo złapać.-stwierdził czarny Makuta.-Złapali się jak muchy na lep. -Racja.-powiedział Icarax.-To było za proste. Byli jednak tak zajęci podziwianiem złapania Toa,że nie zauważyli jak Tanma wydostaje się przez małą szczelinę w jednej ze ścian(zresztą ją sam zauważył). Wydostał się na zewnątrz i nagle zauważył Mutrana lecącego w stronę Icaraxa i Chiroxa.Schował się i wyszedł dopiero kiedy zauważył,że Mutran już doleciał do tamtej dwójki. Tanma starał się znależć jakąś dżwignię,która by otworzyła komorę.Zaczął wspiadznać się w górę.Póżniej wszedł do jakiejś szczeliny.I tam znalazl tą sprytnie ukrytą dżwignię. Pociągnął ją,i komora się otworzyła.Toa natychmiast wylecieli.Tanma wyszedł na zewnątrz,zastanawiając się, kto wcześniej ją pociągnął,gdy wlecieli wcześniej do komory. -Chej,patrzcie,Toa uciekają!-zauważył Chirox,gdy obrócił się w stronę siatki,z zamiarem lotu do Toa,by sprawdzić,czy nie próbują się wydostać. Zaczął się pościg.Po kilku minutach Toa wlecieli w jakąś szczelinę,a ponieważ Makuta buli daleko za nimi,nie zauważyli więc,że Toa się chowają. Kiedy Makuta przelecieli obok szczeliny,po krótkim czasie Toa wyszli z ukrycia i skierowali się w stronę wioski Matoran Światła. 13. Tymczasem Makuta zebrali się,by omówić plan całkowitego podbicia Karda Nui.Przylecieli również Antroz z Radiakiem i Vamprah z Gavlą. -Jak więc to zrobimy?-spytał Mutran Icaraxa. -To proste.-odpowiedział posiadacz Maski Cieni.-Najpierw naślemy naszą armię Matoran Cienia na Matoran Światła.Następnie my zaatakujemy tych czterech Toa. -Skąd wiesz,że się to powiedzie?-zapytał Antroz. -To na pewno się powiedzie.-stwierdził Icarax. -Mam pewne wątpliwości co do tego.-powiedział Vamprah.-To za proste,by mogło się powieść. Podczas,gdy Makuta omawiali plany dotyczące ostatecznego podbicia Karda Nui,Toa dolecieli do wioski Av-Matoran. -Myślałem,że nigdy się z tamtąd nie wydostaniemy.-powiedział Solek,gdy toa wylądowali. -Hej patrzcie!-zawołał Photok,jednocześnie wskazując gdzieś w górę. Zauważył on trójkę Toa lecących ku Karda Nui. Bagna Sekretów 1. Po rozdzieleniu drużyny Toa Nuva,Tahu,Gali i Onua lecieli na Bagna Sekretów,sądząc,że tam odnajdą Maskę Życia. Po kilkunastu minutach lotu,Toa wylądowali na Bagnach Sekretów. -No to do dzieła.-powiedział Onua,po czym Toa ruszyli przed siebie. W zasadzie te bagna nie różniły się niczym od zwykłych bagien,jedynie tajemniczością(o czym póżniej przekonają się Toa). W tym tajemniczym miejscu wszystko mogło się wydarzyć.Toa szli , nie wiedząc nawet o swoim położeniu. -Trzymajmy się razem bracia,tu się może wszystko wydarzyć.-zwróciła uwagę Gali.-To niebezpieczne miejsce. -Maska powinna być w pobliżu.-zmienił temat Tahu. -Już czuję przypływ mocy.-powiedział ironicznie Onua.-Zastanów się,Tahu,maska sama do nas nie przyjdzie!Musimy ją znależć! -To chyba oczywiste.-powiedział Tahu.-Chciałem was jedynie wesprzeć na duchu. -Jakoś ci to nie wyszło. -Przestańcie się kłócić!-krzyknęła Gali.-Musimy zachować jedność,jeśli chcemy uratować Wielkiego Ducha,a wy się kłócicie jak wściekłe rahi! -Masz rację, siostro.-przytaknął Onua.-Zachowajmy jedność. 2. Idąc przez Bagna Sekretów,szukając Maski Życia,Toa nie wiedzieli,co ich czeka.Po kilkunastu minutach od wylądowania na Bagnach Sekretów usłyszeli dziwny dżwięk. -Co to było?-zapytała Gali. -Sprawdżmy.-powiedział Tahu.-To było nie daleko stąd. Toa po kilku minutach dotarli do miejsca ską dochodził dżwięk. -Patrzcie!-zawołał Onua.-Ktoś tam jest! -Gdzie?-zapytał Tahu. -Tam! -Nie widać tam nikogo.-powiedziała Gali. -Kogoś tam przed chwilą widziałem!-Onua mówiąc to wskazał miejsce gdzieś we mgle.-Od tąd ciągną się ślady tej osoby. -No to idżmy wzdłuż nich.-stwierdził Tahu,po czym zaczął iść wzdłuż śladów jakiejś istoty,którą zauważył Onua. Za Tahu udali się Gali i Onua.Toa nie byli pewni czy to bezpieczne,jednak z drugiej strony sądzili,że postać,którą zauważył Onua może im pomóc. 3. Toa szli przez mgłę,wzdłuż śladów tajemniczej postaci.Nagle po raz kolejny usłyszeli ten sam dżwięk co wcześniej. -Znowu ten dżwięk....- zamyślił się Tahu. -Dobiegał z tamtąd.-powiedziała Gali,wskazując w stronę,od której usłyszała dżwięk. Onua i Tahu zwrócili się w tą stronę co Gali i poszli za nią.Podczas wędrówki Gali powiedziała: -Lepiej żeby to Tahu prowadził. -Jak chcesz siostro.-powiedział Tahu i po chwili wyszedł przed Gali i Onuą. Toa szli przed siebie,nie zastanawiając się nawet nad zagrożeniem jakie może ich czekac.Tahu i Onua patrzeli przed siebie,jedynie Gali spoglądała do tyłu. Tahu nagle zatrzymał się.Zauważył we mgle coś,co przypominało mury. -Co to jest,na Mata Nui?-spytał. -Podejdżmy bliżej.-zasugerował Onua. Trzech Toa podeszło do tajemnniczego obiektu we mgle.Rzeczywiście okazało się,że to mury jakiejś fortecy. -Co to jest?-spytał Onua.-Mury na środku bagien? -Oj tak,to naprawdę Bagna Sekretów.-zasugerowała Gali. Tahu i Onua zastanawiali się,do czego służą te,wybudowane nie wiadomo w jakim celu mury.Gali jednak spojrzała się do tyłu.Zauważyła nagle jakieś trzy kropki na horyzoncie, lecące w ich stronę.Gali domyśliła się,że są to jakieś postacie,ale były zbyt daleko,by mogła rozpoznać ich wygląd. -Spójrzcie się do tyłu bracia!-zawołała. Tahu i Onua spojrzeli się za siebie.Zauważyli postacie,które jako pierwsza zauważyła Gali.Teraz jednak były na tyle blisko,że można było rozpoznać ich kolory. -Co to za istoty?-spytał Tahu. -Wkrótce się dowiemy.-powiedział Onua. Nagle istoty przyśpieszyły lot.Zauważyły toa.Po kilku minutach wylądowali przed nimi. -Kim jesteście?-spytał Tahu. Istoty wyglądem przypominały nieco owady.Jedna była biała,druga zielona,a trzecia żółto-czarna.Każda z nich była wyposażona w naturalne skrzydła,oraz w ostrza lub włócznię.Każda miała maskę,a biała istota miała szczególnie długą maskę. -A jak myślisz,co?-spytała zielona istota żeńskim głosem.-Nie jesteśmy waszymi przyjaciółmi. -Makuta!-zawołała Gali. -Brawo,brawo!-powiedział biały Makuta .-A konkretnie trójka,która ma wam przeszkodzić w obudzeniu Mata Nui. -Wiemy doskonale,że jesteście Toa Nuva,a zatem jesteście największymi wrogami naszego Bractwa.-powiedział żółto-czarny Makuta. -Bitil,Gorast,do ataku!-krzyknął biały Makuta o imieniu Krika,który był przywódcą tego oddziału. -Nie uda wam się to Makuta. -Jesteś pewien?-zapytała Gorast,zielona Makuta. -To my zwyciężymy!-krzyknął Krika. -A wy nie macie z nami szans,Toa.-powiedział Bitil,żółto-czarny Makuta. -Jeszcze zobaczymy.-powiedział Tahu.-No, atakujcie,śmiało. -Jak chcesz, Toa,na swoje życzenie zginiesz.-powiedział Krika.-Atakujmy! Makuta rzucili się na Toa.Wywiązała się walka.Makuta po kilku minutach zdobyli przewagę.Toa już mieli przegrać,kiedy nagle jakaś fala dżwiękowa przelecieła nad ich głowami i uderzyła w Makuta z taką siłą,że odlecieli na około 10 metrów.Toa wstali,zastanawiając się,kto ich uratował i nagle ich wybawca się ujawnił. 4. Z mgły,od strony murów wyszła jakaś postać.Postawą przypominał Toa.Był szaro-czarnego koloru i trzymał jakiś miecz w ręku. -Kim jesteś?-zapytała Gali. -Nazywam się Toa Krakua.-odpowiedziała postać. -Słyszeliśmy coś o tobie.-przypomniał sobie Onua. -Turaga Vakama nam o tobie opowiadał.-przypomniał sobie Tahu.-To zaszczyt cię widzieć. Mówiąc to ukłonił się lekko przed Krakuą. -Nie,to zaszczyt widzieć was.-odpowiedział Krakua. -Jakto?-zapytał Onua. -Jesteście wybawcami Wielkiego Ducha.-powiedział Krakua. -Poprawka: będziemy wybawcami Wielkiego Ducha.-poprawił Tahu. -Skąd wiesz,jakie mamy przeznaczenie?-spytała Gali. -Śledziłem was od dłuższego czasu.-odpowiedział Krakua. -Więc to ty byłeś tą postacią,którą wcześniej widziałem.-stwierdził Onua. -Dokładnie.-powiedział Krakua. -Jakim cudem się dostałeś na Bagna Sekretów,szlachetny?-spytała Gali. -Ja się tu nie dostałem,moja droga.-odpowiedział Krakua.-Ja się tu narodziłem,tu dorastałem,i tu mieszkam od zawsze. -Jak nas uratowałeś?-spytał Tahu. -Za pomocą mojego miecza.-odparł Krakua.-Ale to nie broń jest w rzeczywistości najlepszą bronią. -Umysł to największa broń.-powiedziała Gali. -Otóż to.Wroga można pokonać umysłem nie tylko bronią. -Ale co to ma wspólnego z tym,co teraz robimy?-zapytał Onua. -Cóż,to było małe przypomnienie. -Pomożesz nam?-spytała Gali. -W waszej misji?-spytał Krakua.-Niestety nie mogę.To wasze zadanie i to wy je musicie wykonać. -Dlaczego więc los sprawił,że się teraz spotykamy?-spytał Onua. -Ja wam nie mogę pomóc.-powtórzył Krakua.-To wasze zdanie,wasze przeznaczenie. -Mam pomysł.-powiedziała Gali.-Będziesz jedynie naszym obserwatorem.Tylko jeśli naprawdę coś pójdzie nie tak,to wtedy będziesz przybywał.Co ty na to? -Niech i tak będzie.-powiedział Krakua.-Teraz już idżcie,Wielki Duch czeka na waszą pomoc. -A więc chodżmy bracia.-powiedziała Gali. Po pożegnaniu trójka Toa Nuva i Krakua rozstali się.Toa wiedzieli już,że nie są jednak sami na tym pustkowiu. 5. Toa szli przez Bagna Sekretów,wiedząc,że Makuta w każdej chwili mogą ich zaatakować.Nie byli jednak sami. W każdej chwili mógł im pomóc Toa Krakua.Toa szli przez jakąś godzinę,gdy nagle zauważyli drzewo, które się na nich przewraca. -UWAGA!!-krzyknęła Gali. Toa odskoczyli na bok.Zauważyli,że tam gdzie stało drzewo,stoją trzej Makuta. -Nie sądziliście chyba,że to nasz koniec?-zagadnął Krika.-Ale wasz koniec będzie zaraz. -Jesteś pewien?-zapytał Tahu. -ATAK!!-krzyknął Krika. Tym razem Toa nie dali się tak łatwo pokonać.Używając swoich broni,mianowicie Wyrzutni Wybuchających Pocisków,utrzymywali przewagę.Tahu walczył z Kriką,Onua z Bitilem,a Gali z Gorastem. Nagle stało się coś,co przerwało walkę.Coś tak dziwnego,że wszystkich,również Makuta,onieśmieliło.Wszyscy zauważyli promień,który spadał na Bagna Sekretów.Spadł on jednak nie na obszar,gdzie znajdowali się Toa,tylko dalej.Ten promień był dosyć dużej grubości.Wydawało się,że coś tam tkwiło.Był koloru czerwono-żółtego.Właściwie był to płomień. Każdy w duchu zadał sobie pytanie:,,Dlaczego tak nagle,akurat teraz spadł na Bagna Sekretów jakiś promień?''.To,co się przed chwilą wydarzyło,było czymś naprawdę niezwykłym. -Co to było?-zapytała Gorast. -Być może niedługo się dowiemy.-zagadnął Tahu. -Wy na pewno nie!-krzyknął Krika,przypominając sobie,po co tu przybyli. Toa i Makuta zaczęli ponownie walczyć.Szanse były wyrównane, więc nie było jasne,kto z nich zwycięrzy. Nagle coś strzeliło do Toa.Toa odepchnęli Makuta i wykonali unik przed pociskami.To samo strzeliło do Makuta,obezwładniając ich.Nagle do Toa coś podleciało.Jakaś istota na pojeżdzie.Istota ta przypominała Matorana.I istotnie nim była. -No co Toa,myślicie,że wam się uda wykonać wasze zadanie?-zapytała istota. -Kim jesteś?-zapytała Gali. -Nazywam się Vultraz.Jestem Matoranem Cienia. -Skąd jesteś?-spytał Tahu. -A co cię to obchodzi?!-burknął Vultraz.-Nie jestem waszym przyjacielem na pewno,więc moje zadanie,to przeszkodzenie wam w waszej misji. -Jeszcze jeden!-powiedział z ironią Onua.-Ale to tylko Matoranin,więc nie ma się czego bać. -Nie jestem Matoraninem!-krzyknął Vultraz.-Jestem Matoranem Cienia! -To mała różnica.-powiedział Onua,wiedząc,że jeśli zagada Vultraza,to go póżniej szybko zaskoczy(a właściwie od tyłu) i pokona. -To wielka różnica!-powiedział Vultraz.-Ogromna! -E tam.-powiedziała Gali domyślając się,co chce zrobić Onua. -Jeśli nie widzicie w tym OGROMNEJ różnicy,to jesteście jedynie Matoranami w zbrojach Toa. -Uważaj,co mówisz,mały.-powiedział Tahu,który również się domyślił co kombinuje Onua. -Nie jestem mały!!!-krzyknął Vultraz.-Jedynie skarłowaciały.AAAHH! W tym momencie Tahu kopnął z całej siły Matorana.Zrobił to z taką siłą,że Matoran odleciał na kilka metrów. -Bierzcie pojazd i chodżmy!-powiedział,po czym Tahu i Gali udali się dalej,a Onua wskoczył do pojazdu i nim poleciał. 6. Toa wędrowali przez jakieś pół dnia,zanim natknęli się na coś,co przypominało domki Matoran. -Dziwi mnie kształt tych budynków.-powiedział Onua,który wylądował pojazdem na ziemi. -Zbliżmy się do nich.-zasugerowała Gali. I tak zrobili.Toa zbliżyli się na nie wielką odległość od domków,kiedy nagle usłyszeli coś,co przypominało dżwięk tromby.Wtem spostrzegli nie wielką wieżyczkę,od której dochodził dżwięk.Nagle usłyszeli stłumiony dżwięk: -Intruzi! Toa nie mieli pojęcia,co się dzieje.Z domów zaczęli wychodzić((ku zaskoczeniu Toa) Matoranie,uzbrojeni w miecze.W krótkim czasie otoczyli trójkę Toa. -Czego chcecie,Makuta?-spytał jeden z Matoran. -Nie jesteśmy Makuta!Jesteśmy Toa,waszymi obrońcami.-powiedział Tahu. Matoranie przez chwilę stali w milczeniu,po czym opuścili broń. -Jesteście Toa?-zapytał któryś z Matoran by się upewnić. -Dokładnie.-potwierdził Tahu.-Dlaczego wzięliście nas za Makuta? -Musimy wam jednak powiedzieć wszystko po kolei.Kiedyś mieszkaliśmy w krainie Karda Nui, widzicie?-mówiąc to Matoran wskazał palcem Stalaktytową Wioskę.-Pewnego dnia napadły nas istoty,ktore,jak się póżniej dowiedzieliśmy nazywają się Makuta.A,przy okazji,jesteśmy Matoranami Światła.Karda Nui była kiedyś domem Matoran Światła.Kiedy jednak napadli nas Makuta,wielu z nas zostało zmienionych w Matoran Cienia.Jednak tak naprawdę wielu z nas podczas ataku Makuta uciekło tutaj,na Bagna Sekretów, gdzie jesteśmy bezpieczni od nich.Na Karda Nui jest teraz niewielu Matoran Światła.Od kiedy tu jesteśmy, nasz wygląd trochę się zmienił.Uznaliśmy,że jesteście jednymi z tamtych Makuta dlatego was zaatakowaliśmy. -My nie będziemy was atakować,nie jesteśmy Makuta.-powtórzył Tahu.-Naszym przeznaczeniem jest bronić was przed wszelkimi zagrożeniami. -Pomożecie nam w naszym zadaniu?-spytał Onua. -Zależy jakie.Mamy pojazdy które mogą wam pomóc. -Pojazdy?-spytała ze zdziwieniem Gali.-Widzieliśmy... -Macie jeden z naszych pojazdów?-zapytał ze zdziwieniem Matoran.-Odzyskaliście nasz pojazd od... -To wam chciałam powiedzieć.-powiedziała Gali.-Niedawno spotkaliśmy Matorana o imieniu Vultraz.Latał na tym pojeżdzie.Chciał nam przeszkodzić w naszej misji,ale udało nam się go zaskoczyć,oraz odebrać mu ten pojazd. -Opowiem wam coś o nim. -A ty jesteś przywódcą tej grupki Matoran?-spytał Onua. -Tak.-odpowiedział Matoran.-Mam na imię Delak. -No to nam o nim opowiedz.-powiedział Tahu.-O tym Vultrazie. -Vultraz był kiedyś jednym z nas.Był Matoranem Światła również wtedy,gdy zeszliśmy na Bagna Sekretów.Był słynnym mieszkańcem naszej wioski,uwielbiał przygody.Na Bagna Sekretów czasami schodził jeden z Makuta,o imieniu Vamprah,który często się do nas podkradał. Zawsze jednak zauważaliśmy go,a wówczas on odlatywał.Któregoś dnia Vultraz zbliżył się do niego,on go zauważył,no i Vultraz stał się Matoranem Cienia.Ukradł jeden z naszych pojazdów.W nieznany sposób wypełnił go kulami cienia,no i od tamtego czasu używal go napadając nas.A wy go odzyskaliście.całe szczęście!-ucieszył się Matoranin. -Sądzicie,że nam się przyda?-spytał Onua. -Być może.-zagadnał Delak. -Wyrzućmy te kule cienia i wypełnijmy działoko pojazdu kulami światła.-zaproponował Tahu. Matoranie przystanęli na to,poczym zrobili to,co powiedział Tahu. -Wasze pojazdy nam się przydadzą....-stwierdził Tahu i na tym zakończył zdanie.Nie powiedział,na co im się przydadzą te pojazdy Matoran. 7. Był wieczór.Tahu,Gali,Onua i Delak omawiali plan odbicia Karda Nui z rąk Makuta. -To nie będzie łatwe.-stwierdził Delak. -Będzie.-zaprzeczył Tahu.-Z waszą pomocą się uda. -Powiedz co ci chodzi po głowie,Tahu.-zniecierpliwił się Onua. -To proste.-powiedział Tahu.-Najpierw poczekamy,aż Makuta zaatakują Karda Nui.Wtedy ich zaskoczymy.W tym czasie Wy będziecie walczyć z Matoranami Cienia.Oczywiście wcześniej dołączycie do Matoran Światła z Karda Nui. -Ciekawy plan...-zainteresował się Delak. -Ale to nie koniec.-przerwał Tahu.-Musicie przygotować oddział,który przybędzie póżniej,by dopomóc wam. -A jeśli Makuta nas przechytrzą?-zapytała Gali. -Nie sądzę,żeby nas przechytrzyli.-stwierdził Tahu.-Niby w jaki sposób mieli by się dowiedzieć o naszych planach? -Cóż,mogą nawet teraz nas podsłuchiwać.-stwierdziła Gali. -Hhhmmm....-zamyślił się Onua.-Zastanawia mnie jedno..... -Mianowicie co?-zapytał Delak. -Pamiętacie tą istotę,która spadła na Bagna Sekretów?-zwrócił się w tym momencie do Tahu i Gali. -Tak.-odpowiedziała Gali. -Zastanawia mmnie co było przyczyną tego,że spadła na te Bagna akurat podczas naszej walki z Makuta. -Też mnie to dziwi..-zamyślił się Tahu. -Sądzę,że jutro będziemy mieli więcej sił do walki.-stwierdził Delak.-Dlatego na razie prześpijmy się,a jutro zobaczymy,co stanie się ze wszechświatem. -Ta twoja mowa nie jest zbyt zachęcająca....-stwierdził Onua. 8. Następnego dnia Toa wstali wcześnie rano,by przygotować się do wielkiej bitwy.Obudzili Delaka,który szsybko zaczął przygotowywać Matoran do bitwy. -W zasadzie Matoranie nie powinni walczyć.-zasugerował Tahu.-Ale to oni są naszą nadzieją. -Rozumiem cię,bracie.-powiedziała Gali. Przez pewien czas przygotowania szły zgodnie z planem.Kiedy Toa z Delakiem i resztą Matoran Światła, mieli wyruszyć z wioski,niespodziewanie zaatakowali Makuta. -Obserwowaliśmy was przez pewien czas,Toa.-powiedział Krika. -I tak wam się nie uda.-odparł Tahu. -Skoro jesteś taki pewny siebie...-zaczęła Gorast.-To choć ze mną powalczyć. -Zaczyna się imprezka.-powiedział z podnieceniem Bitil. Nagle Gorast została zaatakowana strumieniem wody przez Gali. -Masz rację,Bitil.-powiedziała Gali.-My będziemy mieć imprezkę. -Ten się śmieje,kto się śmieje ostatni.-wtrącił Krika.-ATAK!!! Makuta rzycili się na Toa.Rozpoczęła się walka.Matoranie,choć uzbrojeni,nie pomogli Toa.Po chwili Onua,który wyrwał się Bitilowi,powiedział do Delaka: -Ukryjcie się gdzieś. -Po co?-spytał Delak.-Pomożemy wam! -Dla własnego dobra,lepiej nie.-zaprzeczył Onua. Chwilę póżniej rzucił się na niego Bitil.Matoranie ukryli się,zgodnie z poleceniem Onuy.Szanse Makuta i Toa były wyrównane.W pewnym momencie Tahu wyzwolił przeciwko Krice,taką dużo ilość ognia,że odleciał do tyłu na kilka metrów. Reszta aż oniemiała z wrażenia.W tym momencie Tahu rzucił się na Krikę.Był zdenerwowany,do tego stopnia,że zamierzał go zabić(co było niezgodne z prawem Toa).Krika jednak był silny,więc poprostu odepchnął Tahu.Nagle na Makuta zaczęły spadać kule ognia.Makuta z trudem unikali kul.W końcu postanowili dać za wygrana i uciekli.Nagle przed Toa stanęła jakaś wysoka postać. CIĄG DALSZY JUŻ W KRÓTCE